Cryosphere
Appearance Nimble, tall, imposing... these all describe Cryosphere. His lean build and long legs make him perfect for stealthy murder, a strength he never got to use. He has big wings that belong to a HiveWing. IN fact, most of his features belong to a HiveWing; his long snout, lithe build, strong legs and four wings all come from hiss fathers tribe, except for his whip-thin pronged tail. ---- Cryosphere has brilliant scales the color of goldenrod, and lighter underscales. He has the ridgenof a HiveWing, which is pure bkack in coloration. History A fallen prince, wrecked by his queen’s wrath and kingdom’s disgrace. This is Ex-Prince Cryosphere, the bane of the Ice Kingdom. ---- Prince Cryosphere hatched in Queen Frostbite’s palace, along with his sister Harp and his brother, Flash-freeze. His father was a minor noble that escaped Pantala when the Tree Wars started, and blew ashore in an IceWing city close to the palace. His first year of life, Cryosphere didn’t have to do anything for himself. He was treated like a god, as were his siblings. When he was two, his mother and father trained all three of them how to fight, read, write, and survive in the harsh, dirty and disorderly world outside the Ice Kingdom. At that point, he was at the top of the rankings, just above his sister and brother. Of course, every prince and princess had to be tested back then. They each were assigned a task, and his was to kill an animus. Cryosphere snuck into the animus’s home in the Sand Kingdom. The animus was a SandWing called Swelter, and a very infamous thief and serial killer. He fought with Swelter by moonlight, eventually striking the killer’s throat. But Swelter’s last words were a curse. “Enchant my attacker to forget his entire life once he sees his family.” With that, the animus breathed his last breath, and bled out on the floor. Cryosphere was horrified, but he returned to the Ice Kingdom anyway. His family was waiting for him, and the spell set in. He forgot everything- their names, how much they loved, even his own name. They embraced him, but he pushed them away. After all, he didn’t know them. His sister, the smallest one, uttered one word before his entire family drove him out. “Cryosphere.” Cryosphere wandered Pyrrhia as a salesdragon, with only his name. He sold little trinkets, like exotic stones or lucky charms. He turned from a snooty prince to a kind traveler in a day, and he didn’t even know it. He carried on his life, selling and chatting, gaining more and more money. He eventually decided to settle down at age 73, and he bought a house in Sanctuary. He lived there peacefully for two more years, and passed away in his sleep. But his last dream was haunted by three words; Impudent, weak, and worst of all, failure. Category:HiveWings Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Deceased Characters